Conventionally, a use of a white light source, which is obtained by exciting a phosphor by using excitation light of semiconductor laser or the like, as a light source for projection, which is included in a headlamp of a vehicle, has been proposed. As illustrated in FIG. 11, in accordance with a light distribution characteristic standard which is specified by laws, a headlamp of an automobile Car is required to be configured to form a light distribution pattern BP which has linear and sharp light-dark contrast CL in a front side of the automobile Car, for example, in a case where the headlamp is a lamp for passing. Such light-dark contrast is referred to as cutoff.
As one example of the headlamp, PTL 1 describes a lamp for a vehicle, which includes a light emitting section composed of an LED light source which forms a light distribution pattern for a lamp for passing and a phosphor for a laser light source which radiates fluorescence to a vicinity of a cutoff having the aforementioned light distribution pattern. By arranging a shade having the same shape as that of a cutoff line in close proximity to or immediately above a light-emitting surface of the phosphor, the lamp for a vehicle obtains a light distribution pattern having a shape prescribed with the light distribution characteristic standard for a headlamp.